The First Elimination
The First Elimination is the second episode of The Cutie Island Battle. Transcript Green Cloudy: Why?! What the heck did I do?! Such a stupid bit of a f***! Gabe: Do not swear Green Cloudy! Green Cloudy: Shut up! Flower Grassy: Really, Gino? YOU GOT INTO TROUBLE? Gino: X_X Flower Grassy: Gino? Gino: X_X Flower Grassy: GINO!!! (Flower Grassy walks to Green Rocky) Flower Grassy: Green Rocky, som- what the heck? Green Rocky: X_X Flower Grassy: Male Cutie, I think Green Rocky and Gino are dead. Male Cutie: Well, FG, they are. Flower Grassy: WHAT THE HECK?!?!?! Male Cutie: Don't worry, I got a Master Recovery Center. Flower Grassy: Phew. (The Master Recovery Center recovers Green Rocky and Gino) Male Cutie: Time for the elimination! (The Devil Killers walk to the elimination area.) Male Cutie: Well, Devil Killers, you lost since the stupid Green Candy Floss cheated. Green Cloudy: I DID NOT CHEAT!!!! Male Cutie: Whatevs. Anyways, the viewers voted. We got a big number of votes. Onig: Who got the most votes? Male Cutie: We'll get back to that later. Anyways, surprisingly, Hexagon got 0 votes. Hexagon: what's me prize male cutie??? Male Cutie: A rock cake, since I hate you all. Hexagon: Owwwwwww!!! Male Cutie: Anyways, also safe are Onig, Pilgrim Hat and Firey 114 with 5, 12 and 23 votes. Firey 114: Why would i eat this? Male Cutie: Cuz I hate you. Now EAT IT OR ELSE!!! Firey 114: OK, i guess... Evil Cake: What the f***? Why am i in the bottom 2? I DEMAND ME TO BE SAFE! Male Cutie: Quiet! Now the final person safe with 46 votes is.... Evil Cake: (angry expression) Green Cloudy: (very angry expression) Male Cutie: Evil Cake! Green Cloudy: WHAT?! Evil Cake: You were kinda rude. Green Cloudy: I swear, I'll be back! Male Cutie: You can't. (funny music plays) Green Cloudy: BUT WHY?! Male Cutie: Cuz I said so! (sender scoop thrower comes) Green Cloudy: No, please, there is-(sender scoop thrower flings)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Evil Cake: Serves him right, I guess... (the screen turns black for 5 seconds) Male Cutie: Challenge tiiime!!! Gino: WHICH IS????? Male Cutie: Make a copy of yourself. Gino: >:( Male Cutie: OK, so you have 3 minutes. When the 3 minutes are up, I will check the teams. The team that has made the least copies of themselves will be UP. FOR. ELIMINATION. Green Ice Cube: Sounds eas-what the...(dies) Male Cutie: SPONGY?!?!?! Spongy: Hewwo! Male Cutie: (extremely angry) SPONGY, YOU CAN'T BE HERE! YOU ARE A BFB CONTESTANT! Spongy: But- Male Cutie: No buts! OK, while I deal with Spongy, you make copies of yourselves. Go! (Green Ice Cube gets recovered from the MRC) Green Ice Cube: Wha...oh, yeah. I have to make a copy of me. uh oh, 2 mins left! I'd better hurry! Gino: (concentrates really hard. after 3 secs, he splits into two of him) Male Cutie: Since Gino made two of him, he gets a win token. Gino: ok, what is a win token?! Male Cutie: A win token is a token that can be used to save you from elimination. But one word of warning: Use it before it's too late. Oh, and if you use it, half of your votes will not count. (Meanwhile...) Evil Cake: C'mon, team! We can do this! (concentrates really hard, then, instead of splitting into two of him, he splits into eight of him) Male Cutie: Oh, My, GOD!!! (gives Evil cake an immunity token) Evil Cake: Duh, immunity tokens give you immunity, which means you are automatically safe. Male Cutie: 1 minute left! Gabe and Gali: AAAAAAAHHHH!!! Green Rocky and Iris: Stop panicking you two! We can still do this! Gali: :3 Gabe: stupid cat face... Male Cutie: Times up! Ok, so the devil killers copies are 18, and the nice guys copies are 14. So the nice guys are up for elimination! Green Rocky: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Iris: Calm down, Dad! There is always next time! Green Rocky: (starts to cry) Male Cutie: Instead of a viewer vote, it's a contestant vote. But viewers, stay tuned for the next episode! Oh, and sorry if there is any swearing, but I used asteriscks to censor it! Ok, Bye! Trivia *This is the first episode where an elimination occurred. *This is the first episode to include profanity. However, it is censored. Category:Episodes Category:The Cutie Island Battle episodes